


I'm seeking a way outta here

by peelsneels



Series: Bellarke Halloweek [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloweek, Halloween AU, Modern AU, either that or he'd get in an argument about the authenticity of the mummies, haunted house au, i'm like 99 percent sure that bellamy would absolutely hate haunted houses, shit i should've written a fic about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peelsneels/pseuds/peelsneels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Know that I’m only doing this because I was promised copious amounts of alcohol, which I’ll definitely need after going through this with him.” She gestured violently at Bellamy and he scoffed.<br/>“Trust me, no alcohol will ever burn the memory of spending more than half an hour in your presence.” She stuck her tongue out at him and they spent the rest of the ride sending each other rude gestures. </p><p>Clarke and Bellamy go into a haunted house together under duress. And with the motivation of alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm seeking a way outta here

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to make up for not posting the first one on sunday so here's another one!  
> The title is a quote from The Haunted Mansion which is an a+ movie you should all watch. Full disclosure: I don't have much experience with haunted houses because I'm a wimp and also cry a lot.

If you’d ever told Clarke Griffin that she would actually enjoy being stuck in a dark house with Bellamy Blake, eternal rival and asshole brother of her best friend Octavia, she probably would’ve smacked you across the face while laughing hysterically. And yes, she would be that dramatic. 

But currently, Clarke was reevaluating all of her life choices - possibly going through an existential crisis - because Bellamy Blake, bane of her entire life, was _holding her hand._

~ ~ 2 hours ago ~ ~ 

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this. It’s like you want to be a witness to a gruesome murder. I’m pretty sure that’ll destroy your chances of winning the ‘scariest haunted house’.” Clarke glared at her best friend from the back seat, slouching down and pulling on the stupid skirt that helped make her warrior princess costume. Doesn’t matter that she definitely looked badass, she was still a princess and had just endured watching Bellamy laugh for five minutes straight when he opened the door to her. Said asshole was sitting next to her and scowling at the back of his sister’s head. Octavia just smirked into the rearview mirror, looking startlingly like Bellamy for an instance. 

“Actually I’m pretty sure a gruesome murder is exactly what this haunted house would need to win. Not that I’m saying you should kill my brother, that right is reserved for me when he finally snaps and turns into the evil history zombie out for the blood of those who burned the library of Alexandria.” Bellamy twitched at the mention of the library but settled down. 

“Your sisterly love should go down in the history books Tavs,” he drawled, accentuating Octavia’s most dreaded nickname. They glared at each other in the rearview mirror until Octavia was forced to swerve out of the way of an oncoming vehicle. Lincoln chuckled from the passenger seat and turned to look at Bellamy and Clarke. 

“Guys you look like we killed your favourite puppies. All we’re asking is that you go in the haunted house together and make sure all the kinks are worked out before the real judges come.” Clarke scowled and slouching further into her seat, looking more and more like a toddler in time out. 

“Know that I’m only doing this because I was promised copious amounts of alcohol, which I’ll definitely need after going through this with _him._ ” She gestured violently at Bellamy and he scoffed. 

“Trust me, no alcohol will ever burn the memory of spending more than half an hour in your presence.” She stuck her tongue out at him and they spent the rest of the ride sending each other rude gestures. 

When they pulled up to the haunted house, Clarke paused in her glare to admire the place. Octavia really had pulled out all the stops. She gave Octavia an approving look and walked up the driveway to examine the fake blood dripping from the porch while Lincoln and Bellamy unloaded a few replacement fog machines to hide in the garage. People were already lined up outside and when Octavia opened the door and waved to Jasper to let them in, they let out a loud range of groans. She pushed Clarke and Bellamy inside the house with a whispered, “wait for the beep and follow the arrows” and shut the door, taking all of the light with her. Clarke shuffled slightly and tapped her hand against her arm. Bellamy breathed in sharply and nudged her with his foot. 

“Will you please quit that?” Clarke smirked. 

“What are you afraid of, waking up the spirits of this house?” Bellamy groaned and went back to awkwardly staring at the blank wall facing them. Finally there was a beep and an arrow outlined in lights flickered to life, pointing them around the wall and into a small room cushioned with insulation. Waiting with apprehension, Clarke peered around, looking for an exit, when suddenly a person in a disfigured mask popped up in front of her and screeched loudly. Clarke was pretty much unfazed, but judging from the curse words behind her, Bellamy was very much surprised. 

This same routine happened every few until they eventually got up to the second floor, when suddenly everything went quiet and a very slow and creepy music box lullaby started playing. A light appeared at the end of the hall, silhouetting a person who beckoned towards them, whispering “help me, help me…” 

Curious, Clarke moved forward and Bellamy scampered to keep up, still shaky from the decapitated person they stumbled across on the stairs. 

“Clarke this is literally the worst idea. You head _away_ from the creepy shadows, not towards. Do you not watch horror movies?” Clarke tapped his shoulder and shushed him. As they reached the doorway, the light went out along with the music and they were suddenly in absolute darkness. Bellamy jumped and somehow found his hand clutching Clarke’s for dear life. Clarke sucked in a breath and stood stock still. Was - did Bellamy just hold her hand? Clarke was stuck between amusement and shock. His hand was rough and large and definitely almost cutting off her blood circulation. They stood there for a good few seconds, although it seemed like more to Clarke, and she felt Bellamy shift towards like he was going to say something when suddenly someone screamed bloody murder and the lights began flashing, and disfigured creatures came crawling towards them from inside the room. 

Clarke heard Bellamy swear loudly and suddenly she was being tugged through the room as Bellamy ran down the second set of stairs and into the last room, which was lit and had a photobooth for souvenir pictures. 

Bellamy collapsed on the bench next to the booth and finally let go of Clarke’s hand. She shook it out, feeling the tingle of blood rushing back. Beneath the sense of relief, she felt a little disappointed that he’d let go of her hand so quickly, but Clarke quickly shook away those thoughts. This was Bellamy, evil incarnate.

Although… would evil incarnate be scared of a low-budget haunted house? Probably not. Clarke began to giggle and Bellamy looked up to glare at her, but he _had tears in his eyes_ and Clarke started to laugh in earnest. 

“Oh. My. God,” Clarke gasped out, “I cannot believe you were scared of a fucking haunted house. Oh this is just great, I can’t wait to tell Octavia.” Bellamy groaned and put his head in his hands.

“Come on princess, don’t take away the one person who actually sees me as a masculine idol.” Clarke stopped laughing to raise an eyebrow at him. 

“Okay, maybe not that but seriously she’ll never let me live this down.” 

“I dunno. What’ll I get as a reward?” Clarke meant to be teasing, but her voice came out more breathless and Bellamy seemed to pick up on that, lifting his head from his hands to look at her properly. His curious gaze caused Clarke to shift uncomfortably. She’d really just wanted to blackmail him into saying that she was right at least once, but apparently she was still on the adrenaline of being in a haunted house. 

“I don’t, you don’t, I mean you totally don’t have to actually give me anything, I was joking.” She stumbled over her words and a smile spread across Bellamy’s face, a real one, that made Clarke pause in her apologetic ramble. 

He chuckled and sat up. “Well I know Octavia promised you a lot of alcohol but I wouldn’t mind paying for your drinks, at least for tonight.” Clarke opened and closed her mouth without saying anything and shyly nodded. Without looking back, she opened the last door and was met by Octavia, who was rapidly asking her questions about specifics of the haunted house. She grinned at Octavia, listening but very aware of Bellamy emerging from the house. 

“Oh by the way, I totally didn’t know that Bellamy was terrified of haunted houses.” Bellamy shot her a glare and she sent back a sickly sweet smile. Not everything changed between them in that haunted house. Octavia giggled. 

“Oh yeah, he’s terrified of them. That’s why I sent him in first.” There was a glint in Octavia’s eyes that made Clarke pause, but she rolled her eyes and slung her arm over her best friend as they walked back towards the front of the house. 

“So when is the constant flow of alcohol going to come my way? Don’t think I forgot about your promise.” Octavia went on a tangent about the flow of people through the house as Clarke sent a glance back to where Bellamy was following them. Her hand still tingled slightly and she watched Bellamy rubbed his hand against his jacket. 


End file.
